Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Rtgoh3. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team are sent to Egypt, where they meet a adventurer named Rick O'Connell, a woman named Evelyn and her cowardly brother Jonathan. They travel to Hamunaptra, where a evil preist named Imhotep was buried 3,000 years ago. When he is accidently awakened, Rick, Evelyn and our heroes must find a way to defeat him before he can destroy the world. Trivia *Princess Celestia will appear during the prologue and epilogue of this adventure. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns. Scenes Abandon ship! *Jaden: Come on! We've gotta get off the ship! *Tammy: You mean, I gotta jump into the water?!? *Xion: We don't have a choice, Tammy! *DJ: But we don't like getting wet! We're cats!! *Xion: *sighs* I promise it'll be okay. I'll carry you both if i have to. *Diego: It's okay, kids! I faced my fears of getting wet, so can you! *jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at Tammy* Uh...after you, sis. *Tammy: *shakes a bit* Okay.... *hesitates but jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at the water and gulps nervously* Cannonball. *jumps in the water* *Xion: *smiles* Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey: *holds Aqua's hand* Ready? *Aqua: *smiles* As I'll ever be. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Then they jump in the water together) *Nails: But I..... I can't swim.... *Manny: *picks Nails up with his trunk* Better start learning. *jumps in the water while carrying Nails* *Jesse: Here we go! *jumps in the water* *May: Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey's Meowth: Good thing I'm used to water. *jumps in the water* *AppleJack: Yee-Haw!!! *jumps in the water* *Fluttershy: Oh, my... *Rainbow Dash: Come on Fluttershy! *drags Fluttershy over the river* *Fluttershy: But-but-but... *Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Sweetie Belle: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Scootaloo: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Babs Seed: Dive! *dives in the water* *Shira: I never thought I'd do this again.... *jumps in the water again* *Puss in Boots: Not this again... *Scamper: Here. Let me help you... *pushes Puss in the water* *Puss in Boots: *meows in surprise as he is pushed into the water* *Scamper: *jumps in the water* *Brain: Guys! Where did you go? *falls in the water* *Twilight: *flies over the river* *Batty: *flies after Twilight* *Bartok: *flies after them* Don't leave me behind!! *Skipper: All right, men! Dive, dive, dive! *(the Penguins jump into the water) *Peaches: Come on Louis! *Louis: *jumps on Peaches' trunk* Ready! *(They both jump into the water) *Granny: Move it, Sidney! *Sid: Granny! Careful! *(Granny casually falls into the water) *Sid: *jumps in the water* *Ellie: *jumps in the water* *Crash: *kicks Eddie into the water and snickers* *Eddie: *suddenly gets pushed into the water* *Cheshire Cat: *snickers* *Buck: *jumps in the water* Yee-haw! *B.E.N: Cannonball!!!! *jumps in the water* *Courage: *yells as he jumps in the water* *The Mask: Mend the helms! Dive! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Pinkie Pie: Weeee! *jumps in the water* *Princess Cadence: *flies over the river* *Spike: *jumps in the water* *Shining Armor: *jumps in the water too* *Mushu: *jumps in the water* *Gonzo: Come on Rizzo! *grabs Rizzo and jumps into the water as Rizzo screams* *(Jerry manages to get Tom into the water, then dives in after him) *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *jumps in the water* *(The other team members jump in the water) *Jaden: Okay! Everyone's off! *Alexis: Now we can get going! *holds Jaden's hand* *Jaden: Right! *(They both jump into the water) *Jeffrey: *swims to Jaden* Let's get going! *Jaden: Right! *(The team swims to shore) * Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films